


Not Safe For Broadcasting

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Being Lost, Canon Divergence, Early in Canon, F/M, Forests, Lost in the Woods, Not Serious, Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When Tsukasa enlists the help of a certain reporter in selecting candidates for revival, his plans soon hit a series of roadblocks, some unwelcome and some less so.
Relationships: Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 4





	Not Safe For Broadcasting

It had been a while since Tsukasa had heard anything besides the sound of his own soft, quiet footsteps and those of his sole companion, who, despite the significant size difference between them, did a good job of keeping up with him. If the silence unnerved her, she didn't mention it, which was more than fine to him. Being a quiet person, the lack of additional noise didn't bother him one bit. Under different circumstances, this might have led him to believe that they would make good time on their journey, but as things had turned out, Tsukasa was less and less inclined to trust that things would work out that well. 

When choosing who to revive, the tiny reporter accompanying him on their search for another suitable candidate for revival was one of the first people Tsukasa selected. The logic behind his reasoning was nothing fancy: As she had interviewed him a few times before back when he was famous for his fighting skills, he remembered her, as well as where to find her, without much difficulty and since she was a reporter, she essentially had a wide built-in range of knowledge regarding all sorts of people, so he figured she would be able to help him select suitable candidates for revival. 

Several hours earlier that day, Tsukasa, planning on reviving another person she had told him about, had her accompany him in order to find the person, as it was someone she had interviewed before but he never met. Simple as could be, right, he told himself as the two of them set off to cross one more thing off Tsukasa's to-do list. It had worked out several times before, she would tell him where so-and-so was, they would go find them, and Tsukasa would carry their petrified body back to their camp, where Tsukasa would revive them. Unfortunately, their current adventure seemed to be taking a different, undesirable path. Speaking of paths....

Tsukasa first noticed something was wrong when Minami, normally a very cheerful woman who always looked happy, had a confused look on her face, stopping for a moment as she stared off at something in the distance. When Tsukasa noticed what she was looking at (or, more accurately, not looking at, as what was supposed to be there was no longer there,) the wheels in his head didn't need to turn much to find out what went wrong. 

"Tsukasa...." she began when he approached her, her voice halting as she struggled to find words, perhaps out of fear or embarrassment if he had to guess. "Uh, you remember the statue I told you was supposed to be around here....well, it seems like the entire area around it has been wiped off the map." she said, gesturing to the edge of the cliff a few feet in front of her. 

When he glanced over her shoulder, the problem was as clear as it was unsolvable. Right where one of his preferred candidates for revival was supposed to have been, there was nothing but empty air-a whole chunk of land around where the statue was supposed to be had sunk straight into the earth, leaving a huge, gaping chasm between them and what appeared to be another patch of forest. 

"Mmm...well, I doubt we're going to find his statue now, but there's no use worrying about it, it wasn't your fault, after all." he told her while he was busy thinking of a plan B.

Within seconds, he took out a small scrap of tree bark with the names of the next dozen people on his revival list carved on it, noting that if they kept a good pace and didn't run into any unexpected danger, they could find one of them and bring them back to camp with the only trouble they'd have to make being a several-hour detour. The loss of the first person on his current list was an unfortunate blow to his plans, but Tsukasa refused to let that keep him down, if he let himself get pessimistic, Senku would win and no way in hell did Tsukasa ever plan on letting that happen. 

"There are still plenty of other people I plan on reviving, though, so why don't you take a look and tell me if you know where any of these people might be?" Tsukasa told Minami, handing her the thin scrap of bark. 

"Oh, I think I know where he might be! I used to live in the same neighborhood as him actually!" Minami told him when she saw a certain name on the list, pointing it out to Tsukasa. 

"Mm, good. This shouldn't take long at all then, let's get going." he told her, neither of them aware of just how wrong he would turn out of be. 

_________

Five hours later, Tsukasa noticed that the trees started looking more and more unfamiliar, which was a bad enough sign by itself but the fact that he hadn't seen any animals, not even rodents or birds in that time frame, tingled his spidey-sense even more. If anything, the trees were actually the least creepy thing, and that was what bothered him the most. For a moment, just when they reached a pile of bricks that used to be a building accompanied by other piles of bricks that also used to be buildings, he stopped, his perfectly tuned hearing honing in on something that he thought might have been an animal or a person but turned out to be neither. Whatever it was, it was a mystery Tsukasa didn't want to solve, so he didn't. Tsukasa, no expert about other people's feelings, noticed that Minami seemed disturbed by the changes in their environment, mostly because her face was noticeably more red than it was before and her eyes were puffy.

"I....I don't understand." Minami said, her voice broken up from crying. "I thought he'd be here. I used to live around here and I knew everybody who lived here.....but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, they're probably all gone anyways....not just statues but like gone gone....their statues probably got destroyed."

Tsukasa didn't really understand either, and not just because she had no idea why she was crying. She was no Albert Einstein where practical matters were concerned, but Minami knew everything there was to know about digging up information on people and she also knew everybody and their brother, so he had no reason to get mad at her. Skills were skills, and anybody who had useful skills and wasn't super into large governments or modern weapons was alright in his book and she fit all three categories like a glove. To that end, when a downpour started out of nowhere, he scooped her up like a bag of potatoes and hauled ass into a nearby brick structure (once he verified it was empty, of course,) and waited for the rain to stop. 

Luckily, she had stopped crying when they were inside, but when Tsukasa heard a particularly loud crack of thunder in the distance, he found himself face to face with another companion, an angry hippopotamus whose distant ancestors escaped from a zoo 3700 years ago, and for lack of other options, yeeted the giant intruder out of the brick structure, causing the whole thing to crumble right before the rain stopped. 

Once he made sure their unwelcome visitor was gone and neither of them were hurt, Tsukasa looked around and noted with disappointment that it was beginning to get dark outside. As it had never taken them longer than a day to find someone he wanted to revive when she knew where they were, Tsukasa realized he had extra work to do now-a pain in the ass if anything but he refused to let it slow him down, resolving to get an early start the next morning once he had Minami help him gather some sticks and create a makeshift door to put over the entrance of another one of the brick structures and carved out a small hole in one of the walls to make a window, which he then covered with a thin cloth after he lit a small fire on the opposite side of the room. 

Aside from an odd smell in the air that, while not so unpleasant as to be disruptive, was a bit distracting, their makeshift shelter proved to be alright, and after making some not particularly normal small talk over a small handful of rations he brought with them, neither of them saw any point in staying up for anything, so when Tsukasa put out the fire, they both curled up facing opposite sides of the room and waited for sleep to show up. 

Life had other plans, though, Minami soon realized, as despite it being dark and quiet and not as uncomfortable as she expected, sleep escaped her. Why, when she had gotten the recommended amount of physical activity for a woman her age and then some, was it so damn hard to fall asleep, she asked herself in vain, trying to make as little noise as possible as she shifted around trying to get more comfortable. 

No matter what she tried, though, it was just too hard, she thought, her eyes refusing to stay shut no matter how tightly she squeezed them. It was quiet, a kind of quiet she was still unaccustomed to, as it hadn't been more than 2 or 3 weeks at most since Tsukasa revived her, and the only thing she could hear besides the sound of her own heartbeat was Tsukasa's even, steady breathing. She wondered if he was asleep or just staring off into space like she was, albeit doing it much more quietly. It was terrible, she thought, when she looked over at him, noticing how long his hair was and how huge his back was-or all of him really-he was several years younger than her but he towered over most other men, and he was even able to defeat men who weighed twice of what he did in a fight with no problem. 

It was way, way too hard to look at him, lying there almost completely still so close to her-maybe a foot or two if she had to guess, as there wasn't exactly much room in their makeshift shelter, but it was even harder to will herself to turn away and tear her eyes off him. With each breath she took, she felt her restraint falling away from her as if it were being chipped away, crumbling into pieces even as she lied as still as if she were still petrified. 

Soon, the cool night air, despite not being quite so cool as to be truly cold, seemed like a perfect excuse and as quietly as she could manage, she scooted over, just close enough to get a better look at his face to see if he was sleeping or not. If nothing else, she would be able to know for sure if he was really sleeping and she would have to battle her insomnia all by herself or if there was a chance she wasn't alone in her predicament. However, having misjudged the distance between them, she accidentally bumped into him, just lightly, but enough to catch his attention as she realized with growing butterflies in her stomach that he not only made eye contact with her but held it for a few moments as he rolled over to face her. 

It was too awkward to move away now and just feeling the slightest touch of his skin against hers was more than she was prepared to deal with, so she locked her eyes on his, not moving a muscle even though she realized too late that her chest was just a millimeter away from his and when she breathed just a little too deeply, she felt the unmistakable warmth of his skin against hers through her thin dress. It was-when she took another breath, less deeply this time, worried that she had offended him, she realized it wasn't as cold as she thought it was. Must have been her imagination after all, she thought-it was closer to summer than winter, that much was as undeniable as the fact that she was lying right next to a man who was so handsome, she could barely bring herself to look at him until a few days ago and when she talked to him for the first time after he revived her, she broke into a sweat and almost passed out. The worst part was that he was so kind and soft spoken that when she had to wipe her sweaty palms on her dress that one day, he didn't even scold her or make fun of her, and her chest felt like it was about to burst when Tsukasa reached over to gently touch her arm, resting his hand there for a minute before pushing her on her back, pressing his chest against hers as he stroked the side of her cheek. 

When he tilted his head just a millimeter to the side and quirked an eyebrow at her seeking confirmation one way or the other and she nodded in the affirmative, he let go of her face, sliding a hand under her dress. After pulling her a bit closer, he kissed her hair and her neck, his free hand dipping between her thighs, finding what he was searching for in a few seconds despite how dark it was. He could barely see her face and vice versa, but it was undeniable that she reacted positively to what he did with his fingers, so he kept it up, careful not to increase the pace of his movements too much, as he didn't want to risk hurting her. 

Minami was a small woman, not abnormally so, but enough that he had an inkling of doubt concerning how to prepare her for what they both silently agreed should follow. Better safe than sorry, he thought, moving his fingers with nothing less than the most exacting amount of control he could muster-with the way his heart was pounding in his chest and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins was pounding in his ears, it felt like almost an eternity before he dared continue, leaving little kisses all over her soft pale skin the whole time because it took the edge off and she was so beautiful it felt like a waste to do anything else. 

"You're so handsome." she whispered to Tsukasa when he spread her legs apart nearly an eternity later, only after he had extinguished all doubt from his mind that she would be okay if he did this and it took all his self control not to bite down on his lip until it bled, squeezing her thighs with a little more force than necessary before he took a deep breath and gave her what she had been dreaming about for longer than she was willing to admit to anybody, maybe even him. 

"Hmm-" Tsukasa barely suppressed a low grunt when he felt how warm and wet she was. He wasn't very loud even when he wasn't trying to be, but he didn't dare risk taking the chance of letting some wild animal-or Senku and whoever the hell he was hanging around with these days-find them and Minami was still rather paranoid about being eaten by wild animals out in the wilderness despite their repeated adventures finding new people to revive, so they both tried to be as quiet as possible. "Mmh, fuck." Tsukasa had done and would go on to do more difficult things, but in that moment, almost nothing felt so difficult. It wouldn't really be that big of a deal if he let go just a little more, but he had no idea what she would be like. Yet he tried anyways, burying his face in her hair as he thrust more deeply, noting that despite not having access to indoor plumbing and shampoo anymore that her hair smelled nice-he always liked women with long, pretty hair, and that just made it ten billion times better, he mused, pressing his hand against the small of her back, her dress pushed up around her waist as he pounded her just the way she had fantasized about for a not insignificant amount of time compared to how long they had spent time together after he revived her.

"Ah-don't-don't stop..." she whispered to him through heavy breathing as he gripped her waist with both hands, leaving a few kisses in her hair and on the side of her face every now and then.

Tsukasa, who found that words didn't help him in the moment, grunted in response, holding her closer as he kept up the same pace as before but attempted to go a little deeper after a few more thrusts. 

Anyone with half a brain cell could tell that Minami had fallen for Tsukasa harder than a brick dropped from the Empire State Building the moment he revived her, and Tsukasa, who had plenty to spare, found it almost addicting, the way she reacted to him and everything he did to her-he had a ton of fans and followers and people who would kiss his ass if he had asked them to back before the stone age, back in the modern world controlled by rich old people who didn't give a shit about anybody but themselves, but this, this was by far better than any of that, he thought as she grabbed a fistful of his long brown hair in one of her tiny hands and squeezed her eyes shut as he bottomed out inside her- God, it felt too good, he thought in a hazy, half-remembered afterthought, his hips snapping at a fast, almost brutal pace as he did his best to stick to a rhythm that was satisfying for both of them. 

Of course, it wasn't exactly rocket science. She wanted it badly and when she brushed up against him earlier in their tiny shelter, he realized he wanted it just as badly himself and the combination of hormones and having enough privacy did the rest, each thrust he made feeling as natural as breathing, every cell in his body overwhelmed by how good it all felt. 

Besides her tiny hand clutching onto a chunk of his soft brown hair that hung over his back and shoulders, Tsukasa could also feel her thin arm resting on his back as she tried her best to cling as closely to him as possible-though her effort was less than sufficient to wrap all the way around him, her enthusiasm was as obvious as could be, using all the strength she had in her small body to hold him as close as possible, not that it made much of a difference considering their size difference, but her effort did not go unnoticed. 

"Mmhn, I'm-I'm pretty close-" Tsukasa breathed out, using a considerable amount of self control not to grip onto her too tightly, noting with a pleased expression on his face that she seemed totally and completely enthralled by him. If emotions were visible, he would have seen stars in her eyes, the thought giving him a sudden jolt of happiness-it was so weird to have someone like him this much but it was better than he ever could have imagined and he appreciated every second of it, unsure if he was sad that it was going to end soon or happy that he would soon get the release he had been chasing the whole time. 

"Me too, I think-" Minami replied in a voice just barely above a whisper, squeezing her eyes shut one last time when Tsukasa felt a familiar sensation and a sudden wave of endorphins flood his body in response. 

________

Somewhere not close enough to be noticed but too close to be up to any good, Senku, Chrome, Ginro, Kinro, and Kohaku were up to absolutely no good, the scientific prodigy and his squad of morons all gathered around a contained fire inside a fire pit that smelled like something no wood smoke should ever smell like. 

"Ahhhh, this is the life." Ginro said, his voice slurring a little as he fell flat on his back on the ground, his eyes physically facing the stars in the sky but staring at things only he could see. 

"It most certainly is not, you moron. It smells gross, like some wet skunk that got sprayed by another skunk." Kinro complained, trying to plug his nose but failing because for some reason, every time he tried to reach his nose, his arm moved a little too far to the right or the left. 

Despite his best efforts, Kinro found his arm (along with the rest of him,) unwilling to comply with his brain's commands, growing increasingly frustrated with each subsequent attempt. 

"Uh, why are you waving your arms around? You trying to summon demon or something? That's my job, you know, since I'm a sorcerer and all." Chrome slurred, a little less than Kinro but at a louder volume. "Check this out!" He yelled, making a weird vague gesture before falling over on top of Kinro. 

"Senku....." Kohaku drawled, her voice a little fuzzy but not quite as bad as the rest of them as she draped an arm around Senku, who seemed a bit annoyed but too lost in his current train of thought to do anything about it. "They're so damn lazy, why are they just lying around when they didn't even help build the fire? I had to gather all the wood because a certain bunch of lazy bastards wouldn't help....." 

Senku, who was too lost in thought to respond, gazed up at the stars, seeing things that weren't there but at least weren't the same things Kinro was seeing (probably a good thing, he thought, when he heard Kinro scream.) A few seconds later, as he collapsed to the ground, dragging Kohaku down with him because she wouldn't let go of him, Senku realized with fading clarity that his new secret weapon he planned to use against Tsukasa was a total wash, but he had fun anyways and that was what mattered, unaware that not so far away, Tsukasa (along with someone he was with) was slipping into unconsciousness at the very same moment. 

"Hey....do we have to wake up early tomorrow?" Minami asked Tsukasa, her voice slurring a little as she rested her head on his bare chest. 

"No...why would we....nobody else is out here...." he drawled, not really sure why he felt like his limbs were melting off or why the room was throbbing at the same rate his heart was beating, unaware that he was slipping into unconsciousness at the same rate his arch enemy, who was closer than he thought, was. 

"Well, that's good..." she continued, her voice trailing off as she found it impossible to open her eyes anymore. "It feels nice to sleep here with you...." 

"That's because you fit perfectly here..." Tsukasa replied, holding her a little tighter before he realized he was unable to keep his eyes open. There was no pain or discomfort and neither of them had visible injuries, so he decided to leave worrying about it to his future self as the two of them joined Senku and his squad of morons into the hazy embrace of the aftermath of a weed trip. 


End file.
